The Stolen Crown
by PrincessDiMimi
Summary: A mischievous duo of a mad magician and a devious shapeshifter steal a crown for a sinister plan to unlock a dark power. Sinister things are brewing across all worlds, and it seems that destruction will befall them all. What will happen when no one can control this wicked entity? Is it time for all of their games to truly end?
1. Bowser Just Wants Tea

A/N: Hey everyone, it's Princess DiMimi here, and I'm going to make an attempt at my first ever one-shot! It may not be exciting to you, but it sure is exciting for me! If you think I should continue, review and tell me! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

It was a delightful and sunny day in Toad Town, and all was running smoothly. The Toads were out and about, the chain chomps were thankfully locked away, and Mario and Princess Peach were enjoying tea in the castle.

"It's an oddly quiet day, don't you think, Mario?" Princess Peach said softly, trying not to jinx the moment. Mario simply nodded his head. The room was lit in a pretty pink glow, only suitable for THE Princess Toadstool herself. The curtains were pink, the walls were pink, and even the floor had a rosy hue to it. I think it'd be safe to say everything was pink, except the two figures that sat side by side on a comfy pink couch.

"You don't think Bowser is up to anything suspicious, do you?" Peach walked over to her window and opened the curtains slightly and peered out. There seemed to be no trouble lurking in the sunny streets of Toad Town.

"HAHA! YOU THOUGHT WRONG, YOU BIG DUMMIES!" A giant horned figure only known as the great King Bowser stepped…err…stomped into the room.

"If you're going to do it, do it right!" an angry voice whispered.

King Bowser cleared his throat and began again. "GWAHAHA. I am the great and super awesome Bowser! Now give me some of your TEA!"

"Tea…?" Princess Peach stared at Bowser in confusion.

Mario jumped in front of Peach in a protective stance.

"Oh move out of the way you icky, fashion clashing, plumber!" Bowser swatted Mario aside.

"Now give me your tea!" Bowser screamed again.

"Don't worry about the tea! Just get the crown and let's get out of here!" the voice whispered angrily.

"Oh right, the crown." Bowser jumped onto the table, yanked the crown off of the delicate princess's head.

"Gotcha, you stupid pink princess." Bowser childishly stuck his tongue out at the princess.

"Give me my crown back you big bully!" Peach stomped her foot.

"Ahahaha. Not today Peach my dear." An alluring melodious voice chimed.

"Who's there?" Peach replied to the voice, as she stared into the darkness from which the voice came.

"Only the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds, why don't we all give a round of applause for the ever appealing magician, Dimentio." A figure in purple and yellow appeared in front of the plumber and princess.

"Dimentio? What are you doing with Bowser? I thought you hated Dimentio! " Peach looked at them both quizzically.

"Oh quite the contraire, my dear mushroom princess. We've built quite an alliance." Dimentio smirked behind his mask.

"Oh cut the crap Dimentio!" Bowser chirped with a high pitched girl voice. In a purple smoky cloud of well…smoke, a green girl with pigtails and an angelic look to her grinned devilishly.

"Didn't expect that, didja, you big dummies?" she giggled childishly.

"Mimi!" Princess Peach gasped. Mario lifted his hammer.

"Ah, ah, ah. A good fight will come all in good time my mustachioed fellow." Dimentio shook his finger disapprovingly.

"If you don't give me back my crown, I'll…I'll.." Peach stammered.

"You'll what? Grace your gloved hand upon my face like the sting of a bee?" Dimentio grinned.

"Oh come on you big stupid head. Stop messing around with the pretty little princess and let's go!" Mimi grimaced at Dimentio.

"Agreed, my green darling. Ciao for now." Dimentio snapped his fingers, "And quick as a lightning flash, we vanish!"

And so they did.


	2. A Walk in the Dark

A/N: Hey all you DiMimi fans! This bit is very dimimi-ish so warning to those who dislike! Well….enjoy! :D (I don't own Mario! Or it's amazing characters!)

"Dimentio, can I PLEASE have the crown?" Mimi pleaded for the fiftieth time.

"No." Dimentio was tired of being nice. The castle was impossible to reach through dimensional travel, so a long walk on foot and float was all they could do.

"Dimentio, are we even CLOSE to that witch's house?" Mimi grumbled.

"Mimi, watch how you talk about her. This is her territory. There could be spies at any corner. They could be listening, like leopards on the prowl. So keep quiet!" Dimentio was becoming irritated with his green companion, but she was necessary to the plan, and she pleaded with Dimentio to let her go. And plus, he had to admit she looked delightful in the purple dress she was wearing. Her yellow ribbons also complimented her green hair quite nicely….

"Stop it," he thought to himself. "This is all part of a plan. You cannot screw this plan up like last time." He scolded himself for allowing inferior feelings creep unto him.

"Alright then Dimmy…" Mimi kicked the rocks along the path, glancing at Dimentio every few minutes or so. He had become so serious lately, she had began to miss the carefree Dimentio she once had. After the Void had closed and they found each other, Dimentio seemed…different. She began to reach out for his gloved hand to comfort him but suddenly regretted it.

"Mimi, do you mind?" Dimentio snapped. The look on her face fell from boredom to utter disappointment. Mimi reclined in silence and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Dimentio apologized immediately. He saw the hurt on Mimi's face that lingered.

"It's okay Dimentio." She was always saying that lie. It was never okay. Dimentio was always in a bad mood now days, and he never smiled anymore. It was just a grim stare most of the time.

"There." Dimentio pointed into the distance. A pale ivory castle stood, with vines of deep violet spinning around each tower. The tower had a single flag on it's tallest tower. The flag was purple, with a yellow insignia on it. The flag waved, although there was no wind in this barren landscape of absolute darkness. An eerie glow shimmered around the castle. The castle seemed to beckon them.

"Here, you can hold the crown." Dimentio reluctantly pulled off his hat, revealing the crown, and his shaggy half-black and white hair. He took the crown out of it's resting place on his head and placed it into Mimi's pale hands.

"Yay!" Mimi's eyes lit up as Dimentio entrusted her with this great responsibility, even if it was only temporarily. Mimi's mood instantly was boosted.

"Do you need help putting it on…?" Dimentio asked reluctantly, not wanting Mimi to squeal too loudly.

"If you um…don't mind.." Mimi grinned, as she faintly turned red.

"Well um...okay." Dimentio took the crown back and placed it on her head. He tilted her head up and looked at her. "A perfect fit." he smiled. Mimi was shocked, but glad to see a smile on Dimentio's face for once. She didn't know whatever it was that had put him in a better mood when he saw her with the crown, but she just hoped he stayed in that mood. Their gaze held for a single moment too long, and Dimentio gave in and kissed her on her forehead. He acted as if nothing happened, and moved forward towards the castle.

Mimi simply stared at Dimentio in astonishment as he walked ahead.

"Well are you coming or not, Mimi?" Dimentio had a playful, mock, irritation in his voice.

"Oh…uh…yeah I'm coming!" Mimi stuttered over her words.

Dimentio held out his hand to Mimi, and she happily grabbed his hand, as they walked towards a great castle that reeked of evil. But Mimi didn't care. She was in pure bliss. What she didn't know was that she was walking into the castle of a mistress. The mistress of dimensions.


	3. The Return of An Everlasting Smile

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, ThatNintendoFangirl, KittenGirl17 The Great Mikey Weston, Lazuli, and others who have reviewed! You keep me writing :D so for you… a new chapter, and a sinisterly, magical new OC! Enjoy!**

After finally reaching the castle, Dimentio took the crown off of Mimi's head.

"I don't want to upset her. She's hot tempered." Dimentio put the crown inside of his hat that was in his hand.

"Who is this…SHE you keep referring to? Is she your ex-girlfriend or something?" Mimi questioned.

"Oh, Grambi no!" Dimentio screamed in disbelief. "Definitely NOT my ex-girlfriend." Dimentio shuddered at the thought. He pushed the huge bronze doors open.

"Aren't you gonna knock, ya dummy?" Mimi nudged him.

"No point." Dimentio simply said. They continued down the dark halls into a dark purple room with black accents scattered around.

"What is this place?" Mimi asked. Dimentio was silent, as if he were reminiscing. She wandered away from Dimentio to look around. It seemed as if someone wasn't living here, but she could feel an eerie presence that there was someone watching. She decided to ignore it, as she looked around some more. The fireplace was unlit, and it seemed as if it hadn't been in a long time. A lamp, a couch, a tv… all tinted in a ghastly violet purple. Mimi had a feeling the person or people here were seriously melodramatic. But on the mantle of the fireplace, there was a picture frame with a family on it. A man with a stern gaze and black hair had his arm around a woman that appeared to be his wife. She had white silky hair tied into a braid, and her expression was soft and loving. Holding her hand was a little girl with black and white French braids. She seemed to have an mischievous look in her golden eyes. Next to her were two younger boys with white and black hair matching their sisters. The older one stood uncomfortably, and the younger one playfully grinned, his single golden eye gleaming, and his blue eye glittering with a mock innocence. As Mimi looked closer she came to a pang of realization. The people all looked like…

"Find something?" Dimentio hovered over Mimi.

"This…This is your house! And this…this is you!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yes, your point?" Dimentio responded nonchalantly.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mimi demanded to know.

"Why not?" Dimentio replied, grinning.

"Don't you have something better to do than mess with my head?" Mimi growled.

"At the moment, no. Everything will make sense in all due time, Mimi my dear." Dimentio responded.

"All due time is NOW Dimentio! What's going on?" Mimi began to screech and threw a childish tantrum.

"Quiet in there. Don't you know that a dazzling magician like I needs quiet and concentration?" A gorgeous woman, about 21 years old, was wearing a violet strapless dress. She strut down the stairs like a model, but her feet seemed to tire and she floated over to Dimentio. Her sleek hair was black on one side and white on the other. Her skin shimmered like porcelain, and those eyes…golden.

"And the witch arrives…" Dimentio grumbled.

"What was that Dimentio? Can't even give a welcoming hello to your own sister?" she smirked wickedly.

"Sister?" Mimi looked at them both quizzically.

"Hello Dimentia." Dimentio eyed her warily, as if she were going to strike at any minute.

"And hello to you as well, little brother. I see you've brought along your little pet." Dimentia leaned over and smiled sarcastically at Mimi.

"Pet? Do you want to see a PET?" Mimi cracked her neck.

"Mimi, please darling." Dimentio grabbed Mimi's hand to try to stop her, but it seemed to be of no use.

"What kind of wretched creature have you brought into this house Dimentio?" Dimentia screamed.

"MIMI STOP!" Dimentio pulled Mimi down before her neck cracking was complete. Mimi fumed with rage, as she reverted to her normal form.

"Call me a pet one more time, and my true form will be revealed, you witch!" Mimi screamed at Dimentia.

"Witch? WITCH? You will regret your words in a moment, you little freak! For I am an enchantress! A mistress of dimensions!" Dimentia's hands began to glow with purple energy.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it, you old hag?" Mimi challenged her.

"Old HAG? I'm the epitome of youth, and own the magic of beauty. You'd obviously know about none of that." Dimentia venomously shot back at her.

"Girls, STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Dimentio screamed over the bickering, and the two girls glared at him. "Now you two will stop this nonsense or we will get no where. Now the crown is here in my hat. I will take it out and you both shall act civilly."

"Whatever Dimmy." Mimi responded.

"I suppose so." Dimentia waved her hand.

"Good." Dimentio pulled out the crown and it glimmered. The red and blue gems sparkled in the darkness.

"Now what you little ingrates don't know is that this crown has been passed down from generation to generation in the Mushroom Kingdom family. These gems however, hold the true power. These gems have the power to resurrect one of the greatest monsters that has ever lived. This monster has brought more destruction than any other. Anyone would like to take a guess?" Dimentia looked at the two of them.

"The boogie man?" Mimi guessed.

"Tubba Blubba, perhaps?" Dimentio guessed.

"That monster in my closet that laughs at night!"

"That's me…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Uh… would it be Bonechill?"

"BONETAIL!"

"Stop, stop! You both are wrong. Dimentio, who created this land? This land of shadows?" Dimentia stared at Dimentio with her bright golden eyes. Dimentio stared back and thought for a moment.

"You can't possibly mean…" Dimentio stared back in shock.

Dimentia simply grinned evilly.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop the firetrucks! I want to know what going on!" Mimi yelled over them.

Dimentio's grin grew to a sinister smile, and the evil souled Dimentio returned. No longer were his eyes dim, but they grew bright, and shimmered with many dimensions.

"My sister. We will create a perfect new world. A world where the power of dimensions rule over all!" Dimentio smiled.

"That's the spirit, my brother. With HER on our side, there is no way we can be defeated this time. We cannot fail." Dimentia leered.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Mimi screamed again.

"Mimi! Don't you understand? There's no way we can be beaten. This time the Shadow Queen is back. And we will get rid of all useless worlds and rebuild our own!"

"This is your plan? Another plan of…destruction?" Mimi said in anguish.

"Don't you understand Mimikins? A perfect world, just the two of us." Dimentio grabbed Mimi's hands with a sinister smile.

Mimi was silent. She didn't know whether to be happy or not. She didn't know if she should join the maniacal laughing or plunge into hysterical cries. She faked a smile and simply nodded.

"Ahahahaha! The master of dimensions has returned! And he is here to stay!" Dimentio's cackles echoed into the night. Dimentia's evil laugh chimed in, and they laughed in a chaotic harmony.


	4. The Key to Unlocking the Door

**A/N: Hey you there! Reading this author's note! REVIEW MY STORY! I'm glad I'm getting so many hits, but won't you please just leave me a review? It would make me extremely happy. But I'm very thankful to those that have reviewed. So here you are, you little DiMimi loving monsters, enjoy!**

It was perpetually dark in the shadows of Rogueport at this time of night. All the lowest scumbag criminals were slithering around, stalking in the darkness. Mimi, Dimentio, and Dimentia lurked around in the streets, searching for a pathway to the Thousand Year Door. The only alternative route to get through without the crystal stars, was to use the crown with the most powerful jewels embedded in it.

"Don't scratch the Lightning sapphire. Even the slightest damage could lower our chances of getting through, my brother. We wouldn't want to fail again, no?" Dimentia murmured.

"Failure is not a possibility. It is as impossible as the chances of me ever reaching the Overthere. Ahahaha." Dimentio responded, grinning ever so brightly.

"If you fail again Dimentio, do you realize your game will PERMANENTLY end this time? There will be no 1-up mushrooms to save you." Dimentia replied back, walking towards a green pipe behind a broken fence.

"A 1-up mushroom did not save me, my _precious _sister. It was…never mind. That is a story for another time and place. Shall we go in?" Dimentio asked.

"Mimi, why don't _you _go in first?" Dimentia sneered.

"I will, but not because you told me to." She stuck her tongue out at Dimentia and jumped down into the pipe. Her high pitched scream was heard all the way down.

"I'll take a nice float down." Dimentio plunged into the eminent darkness of the lime green pipe.

"And I'll be making sure that brat gets the crown she ever so much desires." She laughed menacingly, and floated herself down the pipe.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost to the door?" Mimi whined.<p>

"No Mimi."

"How about now?"

"NO MIMI."

"Now?"

"No you twit!"

"If I say the word 'now' again, what will happen to me?" Mimi asked, simply trying to irritate Dimentia.

"I will hang your tiny body over a huge pit of Chain Chomps, Spinies, and Reversya Cursyas. When you stumble into the Cursyas, you will then tumble and trip into the Spinies, thus skewering your body and making an excellent barbecue item for my darling Chain Chomps. Now please, what were you going to say?" Dimentia icily responded to Mimi, keeping her sinister smile on her face.

"We're at the door." Mimi said cautiously, in fear of Dimentia.

Dimentio simply shook his head.

"And the crown, take it Mimi. I have to um…figure out how to get the door to open." Dimentia hastily put the crown in Mimi's hands, and dashed to the huge, dusty, red doors. It had only been seven years since the doors had last been opened, but they were about to open it yet again.

"Yes, her energy seems to have built up enough for us to enter." Dimentia placed her hands against the doors.

"So how are we suppose to get the door open exactly, Dimentia? You yourself seem to be…perplexed." Dimentio questioned.

"Hush, Dimentio. I know what I'm doing." She chanted something low in a foreign tongue. "Mimi, raise the crown so that the sapphire aligns with the top crystal star!"

"Got it!" Mimi lifted the crown so that a beam of light connected the two areas. The sapphire beamed a bright light that filled the star shaped crevice. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, and the door began to smoke.

"Success." Dimentio grinned.

Mimi placed the crown back on her head. Dimentio floated to her side.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"No problem." Dimentia and Mimi both walked into the huge doors. As smoke billowed out of the doors, the two girls entered, attempting to leave fear behind them. Dimentio followed, and the huge doors shut, closing the three in an ancient darkness.


	5. The Shadow Queen's Vessel

A/N: Dimmy hugs for all my readers that review! (: Do it! You know you want toooo. Just like you want to read this chapter! So enjoy! :D

After walking for hours, through many hallways and passages, the group reached the Shadow Queen's corridor. Mimi sulked with the crown on her head. It had become increasingly heavy in the past two hours, and she was becoming restless. Dimentio however was grinning his Dimentio grin, but was secretly irritated with the journey. Dimentia was eager to get into the Shadow Queen's room.

"Here it is. This is her Majesty's room. The Monarch Of Shadows. Are you ready Dimentio?" Dimentia turned to her brother.

"I'm as ready as lion stalking it's prey. Let's strike." Dimentio smiled.

Dimentia smiled and pushed her hands to the grand black doors. A blood red ruby doorknob appeared, and Dimentia pulled it open, and they entered.

The room was surrounded in unlit candelabras, and all was dark.

"Dimmy…I'm scared…" Mimi squeaked in the pitch black.

"Silence. It is time to call upon the Shadow Queen."

"O, Mistress,

O, my dark and sinister queen,

Awaken and taketh thy new host. Rise from the depths of thy slumber and wreak havoc for the good of thy beloved shadows. Dost thou awaken to my voice? If thine wisheth to be awakened, then so be thy destiny. My Queen! Empress of Shadows! Stir! Rise! Awaken now!"

The ground began to shake and rumble. A shadowy smoke filled the room. The candelabras lit with a purple and shadowy fire. The aura in the room immediately darkened, and a cruel and bone-chilling cackle shook the room. The sound shivered through all of their bones, and Mimi shook in the frigid and obscure air. Dimentia and Dimentio kneeled, and Mimi followed.

"_Who desires to call the Shadow Queen's name?" _an icy woman's voice purred from the shadows.

"It is your humble servant of shadows and dark magic. Dimentia Genevieve Fantasma. I have come from far shadowy mountains in search of one as great and fantastic as thee." Dimentia responded regally.

"_What does thou desire from me?" _the empress queried quietly.

"I desire a new perfect world. A world with no imperfections. A world where there are no weak people or weakness. My new perfect world will be a place where I am to be feared, but revered. A world where my subjects will bow at my feet and shiver at my name! I want all worlds to be wiped out, so that I may start anew. This is my request." Dimentia kneeled humbly.

"_Destruction it shall be. O'er the lands I shall reap light and sow shadows. Is this my vessel? The one wearing my sacred crown?" _A shadowy image of a hand shadowed over Mimi.

"Indeed." Dimentia smirked.

"What? I'm no vessel for anyone! AAAAAH!" Mimi screamed a blood curdling scream as the Shadow Queen engulfed her body with her dark, shadowy soul. The light in Mimi's eyes was trapped and forced away, as the sinister rays of darkness emanated from her body. She shrieked weakly one final time, and her body fell to the ground with a soft thud. Dimentio gasped.

"Mimi! Dimentia what have you done? This wasn't part of the plan!" Dimentio yelled at his sister.

"This was the plan all along brother. C'mon, we all must make sacrifices, don't we?" she smiled coldly. She looked over and saw Mimi's body rise into the air.

Mimi giggled, but it was far more icy, and far more sinful than anyone had ever heard the so called, "sweet little Mimi".

"_Well it's time for little ol' Mimi to play, huh? Then watch out world…its playtime." _Mimi said in the Shadow Queen's voice, masked over hers. Mimi giggled her malevolent laugh, and sank into the shadows, preparing to wreak havoc across the world.

**A/N: What has Dimentia and Dimentio created? And what destruction will Shadow Mimi bring to the world? Review, and you shall find out! And do not expect an update until I get two more reviews! All it takes is two seconds! Do it! And prepare for destruction. :}**


	6. Playtime

A/N: Reviews! Yay! I've boosted the rating to T for some major destruction that's about to go down. Now you will see the true wrath of Shadow Mimi! Review some more! I appreciate all ideas and criticism. R&R! (:

The sky darkened, and shadows escaped and shrouded every corner of all worlds. Shadow Mimi would have her way with the universe, and not a single nook or cranny would be spared from her destruction. Although Shadow Mimi had not changed into her true spider form, the destruction she was creating was becoming more massive by the second. Fires sprang forth in nearly every city, town, and village. The screams of death and many creatures' demise sounded through the air. All Mimi could do was cackle. She snapped her neck 360 degrees and true Mimi had come forth. Huge shadow encased rubies shot through buildings, windows, and homes, mostly likely killing all of it's inhabitants.

Who knew how many were killed beneath her feet as she went on her rampage?

Not even Grambi could fathom the obliteration of all life that was taking place.

Dimentia watched from the safety of her dimension, as the annihilation brought her delight. Dimentio simply watched in terror as Mimi destroyed everything. His smiling face didn't show it, but seeing Mimi so evil and malicious was terrifying. He was secretly afraid that she would never break free of the Shadow Queen's grasp. The destruction that was happening was what he wanted all along, right?

Right?

"Weak mortals have no place in my new world Dimentio. Stop looking so somber." Dimentia whispered.

"I will look anyway I want." he glowered.

"Fine, then I'll make sure that precious Mimi of yours doesn't make it out alive." she retorted.

Dimentio fell silent. "What did you say Dimentia?"

"I said, I'll make that blasted, green haired girl Mimi die. I'll make sure she has no place in my new world." she sneered.

"You have no power to do such a thing." Dimentio hesitated.

"Oh don't I? I had the power to have her possessed by a demon. I had the power to get that demon to destroy all worlds. I'm slowly acquiring the power to be ruler of these new worlds. What makes you think I can't get rid of one measly seventeen year old? She means nothing to me besides a piece of the puzzle. You seem to have forgotten our mission." Dimentia replied.

"Our mission did not require Mimi to be possessed! Why couldn't you have been her vessel? You think you're so powerful. Why didn't you want the power for yourself?" Dimentio queried snidely.

This time it was Dimentia who was silent.

"That's not important right now." Dimentia retorted. Dimentio smirked. The only time Dimentia was ever quiet was when she knew she would degrade herself with her own words. She didn't come out and say it, but Dimentia knew that Mimi had a more powerful potential than herself. She just couldn't bring herself to utter the words she knew were true.

Dimentio looked through their safe dimension to see Shadow Mimi. He sighed. After Shadow Mimi's final attack on the city, everything was wiped out. The skies were a pale gray, and there was nothing but smolders and smoke.

"Onto the next world my queen!" Dimentia yelled, a sadistic tone sounding through in her voice.

Shadow Mimi flipped into another dimension, as their cube shaped dimension shifted to watch the show. Shadow Mimi called for the aid of her pets. The Dead Hands. Her minions reached out of the depths in the ground and reaped the souls out of all those unfortunate creatures who dared to saunter on the earth. Mimi gladly absorbed the souls, powering up her power. Dimentio looked out through their safety box. He saw the Shadow Queen look right into his direction, but he also saw Mimi. It seemed as if her soul was trapped behind a dark force, and she couldn't escape. He saw her plea of hope, but there was nothing he could do. He tore his stare away.

Dimentio could do nothing but sit back and put on his generic grin, and his same smile, in hopes that his Mimi would come back to him.

His Mimi?

He began thinking to himself. "Why am I so infatuated with this girl? My lust for power and destruction is far bigger than my attraction to one mortal, isn't it?" he thought to himself. All those shattered dreams, all those failures and unfulfilled goals. This was his chance. It was all unfolding, yet…

Why wasn't he happy?


	7. An Emergency Call

A/N: Update! Update! Look what it is? :D sorry for the wait, summer school projects got to me! L Anywhoo, this chapter might be a little short, since it's a bridge to the chapter after this one! Hopefully you won't have to wait for chapter 8 too long. I'll do my best! Now enjoy this chappie and smile!

"Oh dear, I would've never thought that my crown could cause so much destruction…" the princess frowned. Mario put his hand on her shoulder to show that it wasn't her fault. The both of them had no idea that Mimi and Dimentio could cause that much devastation. Mario jumped up.

"What do you think Mario? We should try to fix this. Before there's nothing left to repair…" Peach said sadly. Mario nodded his head in agreement.

"But we can't do this alone. We'll need help. I know just the girls for the job!" she chimed excitedly. Peach ran over to her phone and immediately dialed a number.

"Hello? Daisy?" Peach said into the phone.

"Peach! My kingdom is about to be attacked by a huge demon monster thing! My Amayzee Dayzee army was defeated and there's no word from my Monty Mole defense force! I'd go kick that demon's butt myself, but… I just don't know what to do!" The brunette yelled into the phone frantically.

"Okay Daisy, stay calm! Leave control of the kingdom to your lead minister! I have a plan but we have to act fast. Get into your emergency Mushroom Kingdom pod, and get here ASAP!" Peach yelled, as she heard a crash in the background of Daisy's voice.

"Okay, I'm on my w-" the phone was cut off and Peach prayed to Grambi that her best friend was okay.

Time ticked away, one painfully slow minute after another. It had been fifteen minutes, and the Princess of Sarasaland still had not arrived. Peach sighed sadly, as tears began to form in her eyes. She shook them away, refusing to believe Daisy was gone. The girl was strong. She wouldn't give up that easily. As Peach looked up, a large crash was heard outside on her balcony.

"Daisy?" Peach squealed as she ran out onto the balcony. A cough could be heard as the smoke cleared. Daisy climbed out of emergency pod. Peach ran over to Daisy and hugged her, glad to see she was alive.

"Alright, alright Peach," Daisy smiled, pushing her best friend off her. "Now what's this plan?"

"We're gonna get Princess Rosalina to come with us to stop the demon!" Peach smiled, imagining this plan wouldn't fail.

"Don't you think Rosalina's a little busy? I mean she IS princess of the galaxies, she's a busy girl!" Daisy doubted, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'll get her here." Peach ran over to her video telephone, and hit the star button, connecting her to the blonde galaxy princess.

"Rosalina, I need your help!" Peach piped into the phone.

"Help? What's the conundrum?" Rosalina's voice lulled, the calm of her voice chiming throughout the room. Her face appeared on the screen, her gentle face filled with worry.

"There's a thousand year old demon running rampant throughout all dimensions! You've got to do something Rose!" Peach pleaded.

"I can't…this demon…she's otherworldly. We can't stop this. And I'll be no help to your quest into her destruction. I can't help you, my friend." she said sadly in defeat.

"Rose, this'll be the end of all world, all planets, all everything! You can't just neglect this Rose, please…please…" Peach begged.

"If she doesn't want to come don't beg Peach. We'll do it ourselves." Daisy said, becoming irritated with Rosalina's ruthless demeanor. How could she ignore this kind of situation?

After a long silence, Rosalina spoke.

"I'm on my way." she assented quietly, and ended the call. Her history with this demon went far back into the past, far before the hustle and bustle of all the cities, towns, cars, buses and trains. The world where this demon was born was the same world she was born in. But their purposes were very different. The Shadow Queen was born to destroy, and Rosalina was born to save the worlds and galaxies, and protect them from their demise.

The first time the demon rose was when the humans took her job and created the Light Prognosticus, and sealed the demon away.

The second time was when Mario and his friends defeated the demon and sealed her away, for what should have been another thousand years.

But since that wasn't the case, this time Rosalina wouldn't let someone else do her duty as a star princess.

This time…

She would fight.


	8. Light Meets Darkness

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I see all you readers out there, but there aren't that many reviews! But hey! I'm thankful for the readers that do review! So for all you reviewers, here is a new, long, chapter! RosalinaStarGirl I think you'll like this chapter especially! Enjoy!

Rosalina piloted her starship through space, pushing her ship Starlight to it's maximum speed. Time was of the essence, and if the Shadow Queen was left to wreak anymore havoc, there would be no more worlds left to save. She sat in her seat, tapping her fingers against the board impatiently. As the her space shuttle touched down near Peach's castle, Rosalina shook her head, in complete doubt that she would ever make it out alive.

"Rosalina! I'm so happy you're here!" Peach hugged the insecure star princess.

"I'm glad you're so happy we're on our way to death." Rosalina mumbled.

"Huh?" Peach said, her big doe eyes looking up at the taller woman.

"Butterflies and rainbows, Peach. Just butterflies and rainbows." Daisy retorted, walking up to them.

"Daisy this is no time for jokes! We've got worlds to save!" Peach said, her voice bubbling with anticipation.

"Then on our way, we must go." Rosalina motioned towards her ship. Peach, Daisy, and Mario climbed aboard the ship called Starlight and it took off in an instant. In a bright flash of light, Rosalina's ship zipped through dimensions, homing in on the dimension that was being attacked.

"We're about to go face to face with the Shadow Queen. Are you ready?" Rosalina turned to her eager friends.

"I'm prepared to save all dimensions!" Peach piped up.

"Let's kick this ice queen's butt so I can get back to my kingdom!" Daisy smacked her fist into her hand.

Mario simply nodded his head and gave a thumbs up in approval.

"Alright, well here we go…" Rosalina sighed, pressing the star button that would open the door.

As the door opened, blazing waves of fire shimmered across the plains in a devastating horror. Dark storm clouds hovered above, but gave no rain of relief to wash away the blazes. Screams of terror ripped across the vicinity and Rosalina stormed through the door.

"We must move quickly. I will meet you inside of the city. Rescue all the lives that you can!" Rosalina took to the air and transported out of sight.

"Well? Let's get going!" Daisy yanked Peach out of the ship and started running into the inferno. Mario tucked his hammer into his pocket, leaped out, and took off.

* * *

><p>Rosalina pulled her star wand out of her sleeve and began to work her magic.<p>

"Fire and blazes dance across the sky, now water please outshine them, and cause these flames to die!" Rosalina chanted. Lakes and rivers overflowed and began dousing the flames that Shadow Mimi had created in her maniacal rage.

"Givers of life, those that grow tall, rise again, and regain it all!" Rosalina recited, rising the burned trees from the ground below. The trees slowly began to regain their color, and reach up to their natural height. Their branches reached out to thank her, but they were soon struck back with a violent strike.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" A golden eyed harpy frowned at Rosalina, her sinful eyes glowing with rage.

"And just who do you think you are?" Rosalina retorted, her ice blue eyes piercing the other woman's gold ones.

"I am Dimentia, the soon to be ruler of all worlds. Not that it matters to you. For you are to be approaching death in a few moments." Dimentia smirked, her cruelly perfect features contorting evilly.

"It is not I who will meet an end, but you." Rosalina backed away as her wand glowed with a blue aura, charging to attack.

"Confidence seems to be your most fatal flaw." Dimentia retreated slightly, as her hands began to glow with a deep violet aura.

"And challenging a royal star princess seems to be yours!" Rosalina yelled as she shot the blue light towards Dimentia. The time for exchange of words was over and a fight ensued. Dimentia attempted to defend herself with her purple balls of energy, but some of Rosalina's attack skid across her arm, burning her shoulder. Dimentia growled angrily, sending a volley of energy blasts toward Rosalina.

Rosalina spun, avoiding all except two that injured her left arm. She didn't let the injuries linger in her thoughts, as she shot a rapid stream of powerful light towards her opponent. Dimentia simply dodged the beam and launched a huge energy ball at her enemy, sending Rosalina crashing through the now dead trees.

"Time's up, princess." Dimentia sneered, as she lifted her hand to deliver the final blow. Her hand deepened with black energy, as she charged her attack. Rosalina's mind was scattered as she tried to figure a quick plan. She scrambled backwards and reached into her sleeve. She had one more trick up her sleeve. Literally.

"Not quite!" Rosalina took her wand out and slashed Dimentia across her chest, stunning her. With her dress ripped, a gash across her chest, and the very edge of her temper bursting, the icy beauty had decided enough was enough. Unleashing a savage screech, she turned to Rosalina to kill her.

But to her dismay, the star princess was gone.

"No, no, NO! You will not escape me!" Dimentia seemed to be at her wits end, and her whole demeanor echoed her edging insanity. Her golden eyes flickered with rage and hate, and the pallor of her skin seemed to become more prominent with her anger. Her ruby red lips scowled in harmony with her seemingly perfect white, fanged teeth. Her hands clawed at her sides, and with her dress shredded, it was obvious.

Dimentia was on the brink of insanity.

Her delusion of ruling all the worlds was slowly fading out of focus and apparently,

She didn't like it.

Dimentia shot off into the sky in a blind rage, her eyes set with fury. Some frilly princess was trying to get in her way? Preposterous, she thought. Dimentia flew off into the distance.

"As if you could beat me! Get real star princess, I'm coming for you!" she yelled into the sky, and into the darkness she went.

Defeat was not a word Dimentia knew, and it was a word she refused to ever learn.


	9. A Lust for Power

A/N: Reviews! Yay! I enjoyed writing that bit of fight scene, and more is soon to come! I'd just like to say that I really appreciate my faithful reviewers, if I don't say it enough! I have fan art up at deviantart for Shadow Mimi, and the link for it is in my updated profile, so go over there and give me a comment! It'd make my day! :D Also, PM me any questions that you have so that I can add them to my profile. Phew, that was a long Authors Note! Now let me stop my blabbering and let you enjoy this delightful, super long chapter!

Dimentio: Your incessant rambling is as pointless as a broken pencil!

PrincessDiMimi: Aww, shut it Dimmy.

Dimentio: Come ON! I must see how my story unfolds!

PrincessDiMimi: Fine fine. -shoos Dimentio away to beginning of the story-

Dimentio: Excellent! It is starting as fast as a race car speeding-

Mimi: -SMACK-

Dimentio: -sweat drops-

PrincessDiMimi: Onwards!

* * *

><p>That was close. Really close. Rosalina panted as she fell to the ground near the burning city. That teleporting trick took a lot out of her. She barely got out of Dimentia's reach a few moments ago. Rosalina slowly recalled the events and words that were exchanged.<p>

"_And just who do you think you are?" Rosalina glared, her ice blue eyes piercing the other woman's gold ones. _

"_I am Dimentia, the soon to be ruler of all worlds. Not that it matters to you. For you are to be approaching death in a few moments." Dimentia smirked, her cruelly perfect features contorting evilly._

Rosalina sighed. It seemed that the two women were equally matched, but Dimentia seemed to be holding back. Little did Dimentia know that so was she. Rosalina's morality was to not kill any living being, evil or not. She had no reason to, because usually she just banished them away with a whisk of her wand. For some odd reason, Dimentia couldn't be whisked away, and that troubled Rosalina.

"I must find a way to stop her and the Shadow Queen now. This situation is getting more grave by the minute." As Rosalina spoke these words, she looked up to see the crystalline city burning to the ground. The sky emanated a shadowy aura and in the distance she saw a horrifying sight.

A young, childlike girl with spider like legs was torturing the beautiful city.

Rosalina shuddered in horror as she saw the lives and the very souls of the dying people leave their bodies and descend to the Underwhere. She wept, as there was nothing she could do with her power being as weak as it was.

"Rose!" Peach yelled, as Rosalina looked up to see her golden blonde haired friend. Rosalina managed to clear her eyes and see Daisy and Mario in tow, their charred clothes aside.

"And what have you been doing just sitting out here in the forest?" Daisy scolded.

"If you must know, I…came in contact with one of our new fatal foes." Rosalina responded, and Daisy tensed.

"You mean, you came in contact with one of those?" Daisy pointed up at the spider-like creature in the distance.

"No, it was a young woman. She has deadly powers and agility. She is lethal, and I would say she was one of the Shadow Queen's loyal assistants." Rosalina explained to the group. Mario pondered this. He explained to them that maybe it was their best interest to attack her first, and then attack the Shadow Queen.

"Mario, don't tell me you don't know who that is." Peach looked at Mario pointedly. Mario looked into the sky and was in deep thought. He looked at her in realization.

"Yes, it's her, but just in a darker form. The poor girl must have gotten possessed by the Shadow Queen…" Peach lamented.

"We must stop Dimentia and the Shadow Queen, if it is the last thing we do." Rosalina said. Her voice faltered as she heard someone approach the group.

"She's just a stupid twit. There's nothing special about her, and you all are foolish to think you can challenge the queen and I." Dimentia leered from the shadows, as gold orbs of hatred emerged.

"This is the sorceress I spoke of. She's lethal. Do not underestimate her." Rosalina spoke quietly to her friends.

"Rosalina, how nice to see you again." Dimentia sneered.

"Leave this place." Rosalina spoke icily.

"I think your friends will be the ones leaving this place." Dimentia grinned evilly, snapping her fingers. Rosalina backed away, as she did not expect what began to unfold around her.

Dead Hands. Hundreds and hundreds of shadowy, creepy, dead hands emerged from the depths of the shadows.

Peach shrieked in horror, as they grabbed her legs and tried to pull her into the shadowy abyss below. Mario whacked at the Dead Hands with his Super Hammer, but to no avail. Daisy punched, kicked, and did everything in her power to get them away, but it was all in vain. The three heroes were pulled into a ghostly void.

"What have you done to them?" Rosalina gasped in horror as her friends screamed as they were plunged into the ground. Rosalina struggled with the Dead Hands that pinned her to the ground.

"No fear, star princess. They'll be safe and sound for all eternity in the Shadow Dungeon." Dimentia smiled cruelly. Her eyes lit up at the sound of pain. A true sadist.

"So what are you going to do with me, you harpy?" Rosalina glowered at the woman standing in front of her.

"Oh, we have special plans for her, don't we pets?" Dimentia purred at the Dead Hands. The Dead Hand crowd pulsed with anticipation.

"You'll just have to see." Dimentia smirked.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Rosalina awakened to the darkness she fell into.<p>

"Where am I?" she murmured. She picked herself up off the ground and looked around to see a city in ruins.

"Boo." Dimentia appeared behind her and smiled at her smugly.

Rosalina turned around to her and was unfazed.

"Don't you like the renovations I made?" Dimentia twirled around in the area. "Just the perfect slate for a world of shadows!"

"Why?" This was all that Rosalina could say.

"Why? Are you kidding me? What more could a girl want than power?" Dimentia scoffed.

"There's more to the world than evil and power." Rosalina tried, but Dimentia wasn't listening.

"There was a time when I believed that, but no longer. The world was cruel to me, and it's time for my revenge." Dimentia spoke, ancient cadences in her voice. Rosalina fell silent.

"It's not like any of you pretty little princesses would understand what I feel. You have it so easy, power at your gloved little fingertips." she mocked.

"Power isn't everything it's cut out to be. Sometimes there is an advantage when you have no power…" Rosalina said softly.

Dimentia's features reverted into her cold icy façade. Her eyes pierced into Rosalina's very soul.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." she snarled. "My Queen, arise!" she called loudly. Rosalina's face paled. The ground rumbled and the shadows began to welcome their queen.

* * *

><p>Mimi sat in the impenetrable darkness and wept.<p>

"I never wanted this! I never wanted to kill all these people and witness it through all my own eyes. This isn't me, I didn't sign up for this!" she cried. She rose in the dark air. Mimi was trapped in the darkness of her own mind, with no way out.

"This is all your fault Dimentio! You promise it would be the perfect world, just you and me! But look where I am! I'm a prisoner in my own body!" She screamed, though no one would hear her. She looked out to what seemed was a glass wall, but was in reality her vision of all the Shadow Queen's doings.

"I'm not cut out for this! All I wanted was millions of Rubees, a super hunk princely boyfriend, and a couple hundred groupies! Is that too much for one girl to ask for?" she questioned no one in particular. After all, she was alone.

"I've got to get out of here…" she whimpered as she crawled near the glass-like pane.

Mimi looked out of the glass, and saw all the destruction in front of her.

She began to sob again, hopeless that she would ever control her own body again.

* * *

><p>"<em>What delightful power have you brought me?" <em>Shadow Mimi appeared, her now dark green hair covering her dark features.

"An incredible vessel my queen." Dimentia responded, as she waved her hand to where Rosalina stood.

Vessel…? Rosalina pondered this for a moment. She froze.

"No…" Rosalina breathed.

Shadow Mimi looked up to see this incredible vessel her loyal assistant spoke of. Her dark thick lashes revealed evil eyes that gleamed a deep ruby red, and her lips held a deep violet color.

"_You have pleased me, Dimentia." _Shadow Mimi spoke slowly. _"I shall take this new vessel."_

A dark aura began to form around Shadow Mimi, and soon, the Shadow Queen's soul detached from Mimi's leaving her lifeless body on the ground. The dark monarch returned to her normal form.

"Stay away from me!" Rosalina said angrily, standing up boldly.

The Shadow Queen simply laughed in a delicate but ruthless manner.

"_Rosalina, always trying to be the hero." _she said vainly.

"That's because I will not go down without a fight!" Rosalina tensed into a battle stance, as she raised her wand into the air. With that, a clash of the chaos of darkness and the pureness of light began.


	10. The Fight for Light

A/N: That was quite a hefty chapter last time huh? I enjoyed writing all 5 pages of it :D I hoped you all enjoyed reading all of it! So as this story begins to come to a close, answer me this. Should it have a good ending, where light prevails after all, or where darkness prevails and it requires a sequel! OR, its neutral, where there is no clear sign of who has won and there may or may not be a sequel. Feedback and reviews are welcome, please do review and let me know your opinion! And cue fight scene! :P

Dimentio: Wait, wait, where am I in this story? I have become irrelevant to the plot! -pouts-

PrincessDiMimi: Now, now Dimentio… -pets-

Dimentio: Its not fair! This is suppose to be my story! -grumbles as magic forms in his palms-

PrincessDiMimi: No need for temper tantrums! -squirts with water bottle-

Dimentio: -teleports away-

PrincessDiMimi: On to the story!

* * *

><p>Rosalina stared at her enemy with her ice blue eyes. The Shadow Queen simply smiled in her huge shadowy form. Dimentia stood and looked at the two combatants.<p>

"I wouldn't want to get in the way. Have fun being possessed." Dimentia smiled sarcastically, and clapped her hands. She disappeared in a sharp burst of light.

"Your reign of terror and destruction is over, you evil demon!" Rosalina glared at the Shadow Queen.

"_So naïve, Rosalina. Don't you know that the power of darkness prevails over your filthy light?" _the shadowy woman hissed.

"We shall see in this battle, witch!" Rosalina growled.

"_Come now, princess, join your Queen._" she sneered.

"I will never join you! I won't go down without a fight!" Rosalina began to raise her wand.

"_Then it shall be."_ The dark queen sank into the ground, disappearing.

Rosalina twirled, as stars danced around her body. Her dress changed into a teal fighting suit, after all, she was a _magical _girl. A dress certainly wasn't something you could fight in. She glanced around, trying to find the demon she was about to face. She turned around and saw a silhouette of a woman in the distance. As the figure neared her, she narrowed her eyes. She crouched into a defensive position as the shadowy figure dashed towards her. The Shadow Queen had transformed into a sinisterly beautiful woman. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were red. Her jet black hair flowed around her in ghostly billows. She smiled and sent chills down Rosalina's spine. The golden crown atop her head completed her evil look.

"_Let's dance."_ the evil monarch grinned, as she lunged towards Rosalina. She kicked Rosalina hard, sending her flying. Rosalina rebounded with a fierce punch of her own. She flipped over the Shadow Queen and blasted her with a burst of blue energy in her back. The Shadow Queen snarled, and turned around, grabbing onto Rosalina and throwing her to the air. She then continued to blast her with short surges of black energy that shot out of her palm. The star princess pulled herself off the ground and yanked her wand out of a small pocket on her suit.

"Darkest demon of the night, stay still so I may fight!" Rosalina shot a stream of blue magic that wrapped around the Shadow Queen, binding her. Rosalina shot beams of light that pierced the Shadow Queen's body. The Queen snarled.

"_I'm not finished you pathetic girl!"_ The dark queen broke the bindings and blasted her with dual beams of black magic, shooting Rosalina to the ground.

"_Dead hands, come to me_, _my pets!_" she called, as the shadowy hands appeared from below.

"_Get rid of her energy. I want her hanging by a thread." _she snarled. The Dead Hands happily complied, surging around Rosalina.

"Be gone!" Rosalina swept her hand over the Dead Hands and blasted them with white light. Some Dead Hands faded, but more and more rose out of the ground, and swarmed around her feet. They grabbed onto her and sucked the life out of her. She blasted them with all her might, but it was not enough.

"_This is the end of the road for you. Take my Shadow Wave!"_ The Queen raised her arms, and the ground began to shake. The sky blackened, and the ground rumbled. The sky thundered and the wind began to roar. As lightening flashed across the sky, strikes of lightening began to hit the ground.

"No!" Rosalina screamed, as she was struck by numerous lightening strikes. Electricity surged through her body, as she shrieked with pain. The volts surged through her body, and she was immobilized. All her energy was gone, and she was at the mercy of the Shadow Queen. The time of peace for the Earth was over.

"_All that oppose me will fall, all that turn against me are wretched fools. The world deserves darkness, it deserves evil, and all that is bleak. You pathetic creatures will forever live in obscurity under my rule. Their misery is my power. I am the Shadow Queen, I am empress of shadows, monarch of darkness, and ruler of my own wicked world. This is my time to rule, for I am reborn!" _the Shadow Queen cackled into the night, as she stepped towards Rosalina.

"_Good night, star princess."_ the Shadow Queen smiled, as she forced her demonic soul into her new vessel.

"I have failed you. All of you." Rosalina shed a single tear, as the light in her heart was shrouded by the darkness of the Shadow Queen's soul. Rosalina's body rose off of the ground as it was surrounded in a dark aura. As she looked up, her old blue eyes were now glossed over in red. Her pure hearted smile was now smeared over with a sinister sneer. Rosalina was lost.

"_Your body is strong star princess. But my soul is stronger. The Shadow Queen is back world, I know you missed me." _Shadow Rosalina cackled once again, and she rose into the sky, to conquer the world once again.

* * *

><p>AN: Has the Shadow Queen truly won? Will the world fall to darkness like it has in the past? What has become of Mimi? How about our favorite jester? And what will become of Mario and the princesses who are locked away? Find out next chapter! Review, review, review!


	11. A Letter

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Here's a little filler that ties up a few things that have gone down in the past few chapters. Please review, as I won't continue if I see that no one is reading it or is enjoying it. Feedback is what makes an author write, and without it, a lack of will to go on ensues. Please review, it'll make me really happy and inspire me to continue.

Mimi laid quietly on the ground, bruised and broken. Her green hair was matted with dust and debris. Her sides were sore from where her arachnid legs sprung from her body in a fit of demonic rage. She was tired, and exhausted, and she felt her life force hanging in the balance. Mimi quietly laughed to herself. This was so ironic. She was always wishing for the perfect world. She said she would do anything for it. Like they say, be careful of what you wish for. Now she was going to die alone here, underneath the darkening clouds.

_Mimi? _Great, now she was hearing things. She painfully tried to move, but it was to no avail. She was nearly paralyzed, she was stuck in a dark forest, and she was alone. Perfect. She heard a tinkling coming towards her, but she dismissed it. First voices, now sounds. Just lovely.

"Mimi?" a glowing faced jester came out of the darkness as he spoke her name gently.

"Go away, this is all your fault!" she began to wail, piercing the silence with her cries. Dimentio covered his ears in displeasure.

"Please Mimi! Your sobs are like an evil teacher's nails on a chalkboard of death!" he shook his head, his ears ringing.

"You did this! You did this to me!" she thrashed at him angrily. "I hate you!" the jester recoiled slightly at her words, but began to pick her off the ground.

"Get off of me, you big jerk!" she kicked weakly at him, as she soon tired herself out and became unconscious.

"Mimi, you are as raging as the depths of . What ever will I do with you?" He shook his head again, snapping his fingers. He would take her to a place that she would be healed, even if she didn't want to.

A gentle lord sat happily with his wife, as they enjoyed their lunch together. He had been noticing dimensions disappearing, but he didn't want to worry his lady with the news. He wanted her to be perfectly happy, since they were together once more. Her delicate laughter, and cheerful demeanor brought peace to his soul.

The man looked daringly under his blue locks of hair and monocle. "Care for some more tea, Milady?"

"I would love some, Milord." she smiled back happily. There was a loud banging at the door that interrupted their luncheon. The tall man dressed in white with a top hat stood to go answer the door.

"I will return shortly, Timpani." the kind, aristocratic lord named Blumiere walked to the door to see who had interrupted their lunch. They hardly had visitors anymore, so he wondered who it could possibly be. He was startled when he opened the door.

A very injured, green haired girl was floating atop a white cloud, asleep. Next to her, there was a note attached. He leaned over and plucked the note away from where his former minion laid, and began to read it.

_Blumiere,_

_Ah yes, it has been a long time since we have spoken. It seems like it has been thousands of years hmmm? Ahahaha, well it has not been so long you see. You thought I was gone for good, but somehow I managed my way back to the mortal plane. Isn't that just amazing? Yes, yes, it is. You may have noticed strange happening going on in various dimensions, and yes it has been my doing, along with my devil spawn sister Dimentia. You must meet her sometime. On second thought, I retract that statement. We have been wreaking havoc like the evil magicians we are, but we have come across a few problems. Mimi, my dear is badly damaged from being taken as a vessel by the Shadow Queen. Yes, you read right, Count. She damaged Mimi's body and I can't fix her right now. I'm asking you to do this for her, because I am absolutely positive you wouldn't do it for your favorite jester. Little Mimikins here just happened to be an accidental pawn in the game Dimentia and I are playing. Too bad she had to get hurt. Tsk, tsk. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain, oh no, we will soon have all dimensions in our grasp. Tell Mimi I'm still saving our perfect world, and once she wakes up, it will be ready for her. Tell her when the sky is black, she should come to my side, for it is time. Don't try to stop me Bleck, for your attempts will be futile._

_Ciao for now,_

_Dimentio_

Blumiere scowled as he read the letter, and looked over at Mimi. She was badly hurt and it would take some time to repair the injuries. He lifted her from the cloud, and into the kitchen. He would help his former minion, but he was scared for the universe. He slowly began walking towards his lover.

"Timpani, we have company…"


	12. Clowns Are For Kids

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I've decided I'm going to personally respond on here to all reviewers. It'll be awesome, cause you guys are awesome. :3

**Elemental Queen;** Oh yes, I'm known for my amazing cliffies :D Thanks for reviewing!

**ICan'tThinkOfAGoodName: **Daisy will make a comeback soon, I promise! :D And oh gosh yes, I LOVE LOVE LOVE that theme! :P Super Paper Mario has some really good music actually! Thanks for the review!

**French Toast D**: I'm glad you're hooked teehee. Here's a chapter that'll satisfy you temporarily :P Thankies for the review! :3

That's all for now hehe. Review and I'll respond!

(Put on the Super Dimentio Theme while listening to this, it fits well :P)

* * *

><p>"Look Dimentia, don't you think this is getting slightly out of hand?" a masked teen questioned, as he floated. "This is like letting a lion loose in a rabbit pen."<p>

"Dimentio, quiet yourself. I know what I'm doing." Dimentia looked out into the city as the screams of block shaped people pierced the air. A woman with a long dark blue dress and eyes a deep shade of red was terrorizing the city. She sent blasts of dark energy everywhere, as they exploded buildings, cars and people alike.

"My perfect world will soon become a reality." she smiled, as her pale fingers pressed against the energy box that safely encased her and her brother. Dimentio's lasting smiling faltered for a moment, but he regained his façade.

"Without people left in all of the universe, there will be no one to rule over, my dear sister. Don't you agree?" Dimentio turned to her. Dimentia slowly turned as she thought about this.

"True…And Shadow Rosalina seems to be even more remorseless than Mimi was." Dimentia commented. Dimentio cringed at Mimi's name. It was his fault she was the way she was. That wasn't important right now, (or that's what he told himself) and he needed to figure a way to get the worlds out of this mess.

"So what good does it do, to let the lion loose to kill all the rabbits? Once the King of the Jungle has killed all his subjects, who is he king of? No one." Dimentio smiled, as his eyes flinted with inquiry. Dimentia began to ponder the words her brother spoke, and her golden eyes looked out to where Shadow Rosalina was wreaking havoc.

Dimentia began twirling a black strand of hair around her finger. "So how do you suppose I stop this? There is no turning back."

"Let the heroes out. Let them defeat her, and we can do the rest of the dirty work. It'll be…perfect. We'll kill them off, and continue in our quest for perfection."

The black and white haired woman's eyes lit up at the proposal as she concocted a master plan in her twisted mind. "Perfect idea, brother."

Dimentio looked at his sister through his mask. "Then should I go get the heroes?"

"Ahahaha, why of course. Bring them here, and they will rid of her. Then we will rid of them as well. Excellent plan little brother. Bring those pretty little princesses to me, and the plumber too." she said evilly, as she turned away, and stared at the blazing inferno below her. Dimentio sighed, as he snapped his fingers.

"Ciao for now, then." Dimentio blinked out of existence, and into the shadowy pits of the Shadow Queen's dungeon.

* * *

><p>"I demand you let me out of here, you brutes!" Daisy banged on the shadowy bars of her cell. She had been at it for hours but to no avail. The Dark Dry Bones just cackled hoarsely as they paced back in forth in front of her cell.<p>

"Daisy, I told you, there's no way out. Even if these horrid Dry Bones had a change of heart, they still couldn't let us out. The lock can only be undone by magic." Peach sighed, as she brushed the dust off her now dingy pink dress. Mario pounded away with his Super Hammer at the wall next to him, but it did nothing.

"Look Peach, I don't know what the ministers have been teaching you, but magic isn't a reliable source for anything!" Daisy sighed heavily.

"Magic's not reliable? Ahahaha, I'd have to disagree, my fair princess." A melodic male voice chimed around them. Mario stood in a protective stance in front of Peach.

"You again! You're the one who got us into this in the first place! If you never stole my crown, we would never have been in this predicament!" Peach said angrily at Dimentio. Her usually quiet demeanor flared at the sight of the masked magician.

"My, my Peach, what a temper you have today." Dimentio stood in front of the shadowy cell, as his gold eye glittered in the darkness.

"You shut up you stupid clown! We don't have time for your games!" Daisy brushed the hair out of her face and banged her fist on the bars once more. "Get us out, or get lost!"

"Fine." Dimentio snapped his fingers as the bars disappeared as he floated in midair.

"Just like that, you're letting us go?" Daisy said angrily.

"Calm down Daisy. At least we're free now." Peach said, as Mario escorted her out of the cell. Daisy simply grumbled as she stepped out.

"Free? I wouldn't call this dingy place 'free'." Dimentio stated simply, as he waved his hand around in the dust filled air to emphasize. "There is only one way out of here, my dears." he smiled.

"And? Could you clarify that for us, clown boy?" Daisy jabbed.

"For Grambi's sake, I am NOT a clown! I am a jester!" Dimentio's voice rose, as he glared at Daisy. He pulled off his mask, revealing a strikingly handsome young man with one blue eye, and one gold eye. His features were sharp, and his everlasting smile had disappeared. Atop his blue eye was a deep scar, and his golden eye was simply gleaming with perfection.

"Do you see clown make-up dancing across my face like red blood pools from a plague?" he raged. "Is my hair comical in color or wild in style like a deranged animal?" he continued angrily, as his mix-matched eyes flared with anger. His white and black mask fell to the floor.

"The fear of clowns is for kids, but jesters are far worse of a nightmare." his eyes flashed darkly, as energy exploded inside of him.

"I am no clown, nor will I ever be!" his palms filled with violet colored energy, as it billowed around him.

"I am a master of dimensions, a pleaser of crowds…I…am…Dimentio!" his purple aura flared as he pronounced his name with authority. Daisy stumbled backwards, to avoid being hit by his raging glow.

"I shall not be mocked! I will ensure the death of all that mock me!" he roared. "Go! Get murdered by the Queen! There is no hope for the world without the likes of you all, so go on, like the goody goods you are! Enjoy it while you can." he snapped his fingers as they were transported to the very spot the Shadow Queen was.

"This should be an excellent show, an excellent one indeed." he smiled evilly, as he anticipated to see a battle of strength, wits, and power. He flicked his wrist, as his mask floated to the air. He placed it on his face, and his deceiving smile returned.

"Comparing a jester to a clown is like comparing Peach to Bowser. Both are well known, but only one has dashing good looks." he smiled, as he snapped his fingers to return to the soon to be battlefield.

* * *

><p>Dimentia sat in the quiet silence of her energy box.<p>

"As if I'd share all of this glorious power…" she smirked, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We shall see." she stared off into the distance, as she watched the flames devour the city and it's people. The screams died, and so did the life force that used emanate through the air. Dimentia smiled as she enjoyed the hellish nightmare that played out before her eyes. For her, this was her and every sadist's biggest dream. Her sinful beautiful laughs carried out into the silent night, as she watched the dark Queen destroy everything in sight.


	13. Selling Your Soul

A/N: Hey there guys and gals! :D Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter satisfies you all! Now onto the reviews!

**IStillCan'tThinkOfAGoodName: **I enjoyed reading the story about your performing arts class. I would've done the same thing: P I promise, I'll try to make Blumiere and Timpani make more than a cameo appearance: D Many things will be unfolding in this chapter, so don't worry. (P.S I welcome stalkers hehe.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Elemental Queen: **I think anyone that's been through what she's going through will need therapy O.o Thank you for reviewing!

**ReviewsAreNiceUpdatesAreNicer: **Here's the update you demanded :P Thanks for reviewing!

**RosalinaStarGirl: **I'd love to read your stories! Don't get mad yet, because here's a new chapter! Thanks for the review!

Without further ado, Lucky Chapter 13!

(Sorry for updating all late, my area was hit with an earthquake today! But I had to get this chapter out! So you all should be lucky I'm so dedicated XD)

* * *

><p>Dimentia stood, as she waited patiently for her brother to appear with the heroes. She looked over to where the Shadow Queen's energy was. She was instantly shocked.<p>

_They're already here! _She thought with alarm, as she flew over to where they were.

Mario stood his ground and glared at the Shadow Queen. His two princess companions stood in fighting position, ready to fight anything and anyone. Dimentia scoffed.

"Heroes." She rolled her eyes as she landed on a nearby destroyed building. She would swoop in and rid of the heroes once they served their purpose.

"Your time of tyranny is up, you ugly queen!" Daisy yelled out into the dark air, but was silenced when the Shadow Queen rose from the shadows in the ground.

"_My, my princess. You're such a rowdy one."_ Shadow Rosalina spoke gently, savoring their reaction.

"Ro-Rosalina?" Daisy stuttered. Peach gaped, as she clung to Mario gently. The Shadow Queen grinned. Her new appearance was very morbid. Smoke dusted her bright blonde hair, making it a pale gray. Her face was dusted with the ashes of her victims. Her dress was spattered with blood, and was torn and battered from all the energy blasts. Her lips remained a blood red, as did her eyes.

Those eyes.

Rosalina's previous eye color was a beautiful sky blue, bedazzled with glorious shards of ice. They looked like cool pools of water that shimmered in a way only a galaxy princess's eyes could. Now they were filled with bloodlust and hatred. They were brimming with a hatred for humanity, and a love for death. They were blood red, with a scarlet tint. They were a deep shade of crimson. Those eyes were filled with the blood of all of her victims. Behind those eyes was a pure hearted princess trapped under the Shadow Queen's spell. There were few things that could release the hold, and it seemed to Rosalina that she would never escape alive.

"What have you done to Rosalina?" Peach whispered, a silent tear running down her face, as her blue eyes reflected the destruction of the Shadow Queen. Shadow Rosalina simply smiled.

"_Rosalina is no more." _her voice was an eerie mix of two voices. Mario immediately attacked, swinging his hammer straight at her head. She blocked it with ease, as her pale hand blocked his feeble attack. The move barely damaged her.

"_Feeble attempts like that will get you nowhere, I'm afraid." _She smiled coldly, as she shot a dark energy ball hurdling towards them. Daisy skittered out of the way. "I'm sorry Rose!" Daisy yelled, as she ran towards the Shadow Queen at full force. The dark monarch lifted her hand, halting Daisy in her tracks with her psychic abilities.

"_Don't run Daisy. You might break something."_ Shadow Rosalina lifted her hands to the air, and Daisy flew into the air, flailing.

"Let go of me! You can hold me here in the air like this! It's…it's unfair!" she yelled.

"_But Daisy, this is so much fun!" _she smiled evilly, as she pushed her hands forward, making Daisy fly away. The Shadow Queen's kinetic abilities were powerful, and very deadly. Daisy screamed as she flew far into the distance.

"Here Mario!" Peach yelled, as she tossed him an item. Mario looked in his hand and saw a shooting star trinket. He threw it into the air and it burst into many stars that rained from the sky. The Shadow Queen barely bat an eyelash and swatted the stars from the air.

"_Now it's my turn."_ She said, as bolts of lightning began to streak across the sky. Many began to strike around Mario and Peach, as Daisy slowly began trekking back to the rest of her friends. Peach winced as lightning bolts dared to strike in front of them and around them. It was only a matter of time before-

"Peach, watch out!" Daisy yelled, but it was far too late. A lightning bolt struck the mushroom princess to the ground. Peach writhed in pain as the voltage surged through her body, but luckily avoiding her heart. She breathed heavily as she glared at the Shadow Queen.

"You're a sick and twisted old demon," Peach breathed. "You have no real power; you just suck it up from other people, like you did to me a few years ago. You're weak, and powerless. Without a powerful vessel, you're nothing." Peach glared, as she began to stand up. Dimentia was surprised at Peach's bravery.

"_You little brat! How dare you speak to your queen that way?"_ She hissed, as the sky darkened.

"Now you've done it! Why did you have to tick her off Peach?" Daisy said angrily, as they began backing away.

"Just go with the flow!" Peach said, as the Shadow Queen cornered them. Mario tried shooting a Thunder Rage through the queen, but it was useless.

"_Time to die, heroes."_ Shadow Rosalina smiled, as thunder boomed and lightening crackled around her. Rosalina's inner soul cried, as she was trapped by the demon's soul.

"Ciao for now." A melodic voice chimed, as the three heroes disappeared in golden boxes.

"WHAT?" Dimentia screamed, as the heroes disappeared.

* * *

><p>Peach crouched as she was prepared to be demolished by the Shadow Queen. She looked up and blinked, as she saw she was no longer in danger of being attacked. "Where are we? And how the heck did we get here?" Daisy said, as she brushed herself off.<p>

"Where are you? The question is where _you aren't_?" A voice said. Peach looked over and saw Dimentio resting contentedly on a rock.

"What's your deal, freak?" Daisy glared. Dimentio simply laughed. Dimentio's jester hat flounced on his head.

"Silly princess. You ask such questions when time is so short. The Shadow Queen will be here any minute, and here you are asking such frivolous questions," He shook his head. "Her appearance is as guaranteed as thunder in a thunderstorm. You better prepare." He turned on his heels and stalked off.

"What a loon." Daisy shook her head.

Peach dusted herself off and began to speak hesitantly. "Dimentio's right. He saved us from her, and now it's time for us to rid of her once and for all." Mario shook his head as he agreed.

"Fine. We'll listen to jester boy for once." Daisy said as they began gathering items.

Little did they know that the threat was growing by the second.

* * *

><p>"<em>The pests have escaped Dimentia. What do you intend we do?" <em>The Shadow Queen purred.

"Grant me powers, my queen, and I will assist you in finishing them off." Dimentia bowed deeply.

"_Very well then. I will give you a dark power that will hone all your inner demons. Don't fail me." _Shadow Rosalina put her hands on Dimentia's back.

"_Everto intus quod obscurum sub , attero totus lux lucis quod numerus ut totus res atrum. Solvo nitor ut somes in suus animus quod effor obscurum ut portus intus. Tribuo suus vox of suus validus everto , tribuo mihi suus animus , quod aufero suus mos."_

The dark queen chanted lowly in ancient Latin. Dimentia began to shudder as she felt all forms of light being vanquished from her body. Her once golden eyes began to darken to a bloody red that matched the queen's. She shrieked from the pain she felt in her body. All traces of happiness she ever felt disappeared. All love she had ever experienced was erased from her memory. A dark aura billowed around her body, as the demons within her cackled in triumph. All she could feel was this deep hatred that burned in her soul. She felt as if she had no soul now.

She had just sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

><p>AN: If you want the translation of the chant, you gotta give me a review and PM me! :D


	14. How To Save All Worlds

A/N: We're winding down here, and the chapters are slowly bringing us to the end. This chapter was inspired by an idea from The FinnAwesome Strikes Back! Time for review replies :D

TheFinnAwesome Strikes Back: Thank you for the idea for this chapter! I liked how it came out :D Thanks for the review!

RosalinaStarGirl: Way to fail, little sister lol. Thanks for the review though! Just log me off next time!

James Birdsong: It was a pleasure to write them, thank you for the review!

NameComeOnWhereAreYou: I am so glad to hear that my story touched you and helped you in your time of need. Thank you, you have no idea how good that made me feel! Thank you so much for reviewing.

_**Please check out my poll! Vote there to vote what my next story should be about! If you want a sequel, a new story, a different type of story vote for it there. :D Please do so, or I won't know what to write next! Now on to the story!**_

* * *

><p>A top hat wearing man waltzed through the house as he wandered to and fro. A brunette sat at a young girl's bedside, tending to her wounds. A green haired girl stirred in her sleep. This house was protected by a mystical force, and a mystical set of items that protected them all. The girl on the bed lay asleep in the bed, with her green eyes shut, and her green hair in disarray. A candle lit by her bedside illuminated her face.<p>

"Mimi?" The brunette said gently. She began to wrap Mimi's sides with long white bandages to heal the areas her spider legs had damaged her skin. The man with a top hat came in, as he carried his crystal staff.

"How is she doing Timpani?" The tall man said, as his cape bristled on the floor.

"Not well Blumiere…" Timpani sighed, as she placed a cool rag on Mimi's forehead.

Blumiere shook his head slightly with dismay. "Dimentio and his group's destruction know no end. They will soon come for us, my dear." He sighed slightly. She wiped Mimi's head delicately as she began to speak.

"All worlds will meet their ends if we let this continue, Blumiere. You know it." She said sternly.

Blumiere frowned. "You know there is nothing to be done. I alone cannot stop the wrath of the Shadow Queen. You know that such a feat is impossible." He tipped his hat gently, shadowing his eyes.

"Blumiere, the fate of all worlds is at stake! You can't let everything go down like this! You can't let the worlds fall!" she pleaded. Mimi stirred in her sleep at the rising conversation.

Blumiere shook his head with disagreement. "I have made enough sacrifices for a universe that can never pay back what it has taken from me."

"Aren't I enough?" she said, as she looked up into his eyes. His monocle glinted with slight remorse.

"You're more than I could ever ask for Timpani, but…risking losing you isn't worth all of the worlds." He shook his head once more. Timpani huffed slightly, as she became flustered.

"Don't you understand Blumiere? Without a world to live in, I will be no more! WE will be no more!" She cried.

"And just what do you expect me to do? I am no hero of the Light Prognosticus! I am a member of the Tribe of Darkness for Grambi's sake! .!" He enunciated, his tone rising with anger and frustration.

"Keep it down, wouldya?" Mimi mumbled in her sleep. Timpani exhaled sharply. "Then I guess the world better prepare itself to turn to dust." She placed the towel on Mimi's head and quietly exited the room. Blumiere leaned over and blew the candle out. It would be a very long night.

* * *

><p>This had to be a nightmare. Mimi screamed as she felt herself falling into a deep abyss. It seemed as if she was drowning in an endless sea of darkness. She felt herself struggling to keep her head above the dark aura. She looked around and saw absolutely nothing but blackness. She began to walk through the never ending gloom, when she finally came to a door. The door was marked with a heart. When she stepped through the door, a bright white light pierced the air. She felt the love her soul had lost return; and felt the happiness of all her memories surge back through her mind. She was overjoyed, and jumped for joy. Her glee was short lived as she turned and saw a dark faceless queen behind her. She screamed and once again fell to the darkness. Behind her eyelids, there was a flash of light, and then all was calm. Mimi had no idea what happened, but it gave her a sense of peace, and she returned to her blissful unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>Timpani sat at her bed reading a mysterious book.<p>

"Timpani, what are you doing?" Blumiere strode in the room, his tall stature overpowering the room. Timpani slid the book under her pillow and said nothing. The last thing she wanted was for Blumiere to know what she was up to. Blumiere sighed.

"I know you're upset with me, love. But there is not much else I can do." He walked over and smoothed her hair between his fingers.

"The…the book can help us." She mumbled. Blumiere looked at her incredulously and stared.

"Timpani don't tell me you've been reading that blasted book!" he glared.

"It's not a 'blasted' book Blumiere! This book is the key to our survival! The key to the world's survival!" she cried. She grabbed onto his gloved hands and held them to her chest.

"We don't have long Blumiere….You must listen to me. Just this once." She cried, as tears streamed down her face. She sighed, as Blumiere wiped her tears away.

"What does the book say, love?" he said, as he looked away. Timpani gently beamed with victory, as she began explaining the book and what it was predicting.

"The Light Prognosticus is wise. We will find a way to repair the worlds my love. I will not let you slip out of my hands ever again. This I promise." He pulled her close and held her in his arms. He kissed her atop her head.

"I love you Blumiere…" she said, as a happy tear streamed down her face.

"And I love you more than you could ever imagine, Timpani." He brushed the hair from her face, and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. She smiled, and they stayed there bonding, discussing the way to destroy Dimentio's plans, and the way to stay alive. No matter what it took, the two star crossed lovers were determined to never be separated ever again.


	15. Vanquished: The Final Chapter

A/N: I dedicate this final chapter to my anonymous reviewer "name". She recently lost her grandfather. My heart and prayers go out to you and your family…God Bless you. Sorry for the delay guys, school and sports and…blah blah…blah. Enjoy the final chapter of my master piece! It was real, and it was fun, its been real fun, but I'm sad to say that our time together for now is done. R&R!

* * *

><p>Dimentio dusted off his now dirt encrusted gloves, and looked at the heroes with dismay.<p>

"Your work will be in vain heroes, and I just can't wait to see your failure!" he grinned with an evil smile. The heroes brushed off his countless remarks and continued on their mission of preparation.

"You're just a mean little jester aren't you?" Daisy commented, as she planted Fire Flowers.

Dimentio grinned, his gold eye lighting up with delight. "I suppose you could just call me twistedly humorous, ahahaha." Daisy rolled her eyes at him.

Dimentio floated in the air, but landed on the ground immediately. "She nears; heroes."

The sky darkened, and the clouds were blackened with shadows. She rose from the depths of the dark.

"_I hope you all didn't miss me." _An eerie voice cooed in the dark. The heroes tensed, ready to face the Shadow Queen once again.

They did not expect to see a white and black haired woman rise out of the ground.

"Dimentia?" Dimentio looked at his sister warily. Her face was pale and gray. Her eyes were blood red, just like her lips. Her usually calm and sinful demeanor was replaced with an air of slight insanity and blood lust. Dimentia had gone demonic. Her hair was frazzled about, as if the winds of the Underwhere had blown through her hair personally. Her soul was lost, gone from this world. She was now simply a possession of the Shadow Queen.

"_How nice of you to be here, brother."_ She purred in a dark voice. The ground rumbled, and a sound of thunder crashed through the air.

"_Master…" _Dimentia fell to the ground, as Shadow Rosalina descended from the dark skies. The Shadow Queen smiled sadistically.

"_How are you, pet? Enjoying your new powers?" _the dark queen purred. Dimentia smiled, her teeth glinting in the full moon.

"_I was just about to make a demonstration." _Dimentia said as she quickly phased behind Peach, knocking her to the ground. She shot her with rapid streams of dark magic, as Peach screamed out in pain. Mario ran and swung at Dimentia, but it was ineffective. Dimentia swatted Mario away with a huge energy blast that sent him spiraling to the ground. Daisy fired Shooting Stars at Dimentia, which temporarily disoriented her.

"_Foolish girl."_ She cackled, as Daisy felt her body being barraged with violent shocks of electricity. She shook from the jolts, and screeched with pain. Her body fell to the ground with a sickening thump. Dimentio looked at the battle in horror.

"What has she done to you?" He said with shock. He surveyed the scene before him, and the odds were against him.

"_She has made me perfect, Dimentio. I am the perfect being." _She smiled.

"I see no perfection, Dimentia. Like a child's worst nightmare, you are nothing but a monster." He shook his head with dismay.

"_Why must you be so blind, brother? Join me, become her eternal servant. You will see the benefits soon enough." _ She walked towards him with open arms.

"I will never join her, and I will never join you!" he said, as he shot a magical blast at Dimentia. She stumbled backwards but it was not enough to stop her. She fired black blasts at Dimentio rapidly, as he phased away quickly to avoid them. Dimentia appeared behind him and shot a black beam at him, searing his left arm. He fell, but quickly regained composure. He shot her with purple and yellow energy blasts but was soon running out of power.

"Grambi help me…" he whispered to himself as Dimentia neared him. The Shadow Queen cackled in the background. Dimentia charged up and aimed her beam at her brother.

"_Fight, or flight, brother." _ She grinned, as the beam exploded with light in her hand. Dimentio braced himself for impact, but was confused when the beam fired off into the air. Peach had attacked Dimentia. The demonic woman was now on the ground as Peach's hands glowed in the night.

Dimentia picked herself off the ground and lunged at Peach. Peach struggled to fight off Dimentia who was using a variety of punches, kicks and strikes Dimentio never knew that she had learned. Peach's hands glowed again, and she fired a bright light at Dimentia.

"_She has the Purity of Light, my pet. Be wary of her." _Shadow Rosalina warned Dimentia. Daisy slowly crawled off of the ground and charged at Dimentia.

"I ain't got any fancy powers, but I sure can kick your butt!" Daisy said, as she punched and kicked Dimentia furiously. She set off a Fire Flower, burning Dimentia slightly. Dimentia hissed in pain, and began to fight back ferociously. Daisy and Dimentia were in heated combat. Mario climbed off the ground and began to swing wildly at the wicked woman. Peach charged her energy, focusing her love and light into a single blast, knocking Dimentia to the ground, weakened.

"_You are disgracing me, pet." _The Shadow Queen frowned, as she levitated off the ground.

"_I…I am sorry Master. I am trying to do your bidding…" _Dimentia coughed, as she got up frailly. She repositioned herself into a fighting stance and charged at the heroes once again. She received beating after beating, as she nearly threw herself at the heroes. She knew she could not win. Fighting them was like committing suicide. She knew she would lose, but she had no other choice. She was just a pawn in the Queen's game of chess. The Queen was the most versatile in this game. She knew the moves, and she knew how she wanted this to play out.

Dimentia snarled ferally as she attacked the heroes once more. She was worn down, and utterly beaten. She fell to the ground with a heavy thump. After countless Thunder Rages, Shooting Stars, Fire Flowers, and Invincibility Stars, Dimentia was completely beaten. As she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, she looked utterly pitiful. Dimentio could only watch the battle play out. He wanted nothing to do with this battle.

"_My brother…save me_…" Dimentia whispered pitifully. Dimentio blinked, and looked at his sister that lay lifeless on the ground. Her soul was gone, but she would always be his sister. He could not turn his back on her. Or could he?

"_I never meant to hurt you…I never meant to hurt her…"_ she spoke quietly. She coughed tiredly and shifted so she could look at Dimentio. Her red eyes shimmered with a dim gold color. Her soul was begging to come back.

Dimentio was afraid it couldn't. "I cannot save you Dimentia. You have killed yourself." He shook his head.

"_Please…"_ she whispered. She reached her hand out to him for help. She wanted this…she needed this. Dimentio sighed, as he gave up.

"I will help you." Dimentio reached his glove hand down to touch hers. Her body seized and she shrieked.

"_No! I don't want this! You cannot hurt him! This wasn't part of the deal!"_ Dimentia shook violently, as black energy formed in her hand. Dimentio looked confusedly at her. The Shadow Queen cackled inside of Dimentia's mind.

"_You belong to me now, pet."_ Dimentia spoke with the Shadow Queen's voice. The black light shattered in the night sky, sending Dimentio flying and knocking his unconscious body to the ground. Dimentia fell to the ground as well.

"That's enough, you crazy witch!" Daisy glared at the Shadow Queen. When she looked over, she saw nothing.

"Where did you go…?" she glared, as she looked around rapidly. She began screaming as she was attacked…from the inside out.

"What are you doing to me?" she cried out, as the demon entwined her dark soul in her body. The Shadow Queen had summoned Dead Hands to take over Daisy's body.

Peach shrieked. "No!" she shot Shooting Stars at the Dead Hands, sending them back to where they came from.

The Shadow Queen hissed angrily. _"You will pay!"_ she raised her hands and started shooting lightning bolts at Peach's body. Peach screamed in pain.

"_Yes, yes, that's it."_ She smiled. It seemed like this was the end.

* * *

><p>Rosalina meditated inside of her mind, trying to build the energy within her. "I ask for your energy. From all the galaxies and every part of the universe, I beg for your power. Grant someone the power to defeat this dark queen. I cannot, so I beg that you give someone the power who can." She closed her eyes slowly.<p>

"Grant the items of Purity to the one who may use it the most! Deal out the spirit energy! Lend me your powers!" she yelled. A bright white flashed in front of her and she smiled.

"It is time."

* * *

><p>"Enough!" A bright white light flashed, illuminating all the hills and mountainsides. A wide rainbow of flashing colors stunned the heroes, and the Shadow Queen.<p>

A pale girl with green ponytails grinned.

"Your time's up, Queenie." She laughed wildly, as she cracked her neck. Her spider legs sprung from her torso, and an array of rainbow rubees flew around her. She was also surrounded by 7 bright hearts.

"_No…this cannot be!"_ the Shadow Queen cried out. Dimentio began to speak unconsciously.

"Like a cobra, she strikes again." He smiled.

"MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI~" she yelled out as the rubees flew out at the Shadow Queen. Their rainbow aura slashed and struck the dark monarch's body. The Pure Hearts emitted bright beams of light, searing the queen's shadowy build.

"And so as the vessel rises, the demon must fall…" A blue haired man quoted, as he stepped out of a portal, his wife in hand.

"_You! The controller of the Dark Prognosticus! You must assist me!"_ the Queen hissed.

"I am not that man anymore. Nor will I ever be again." He held onto Timpani as he banged his staff on the ground. A huge Void appeared in the sky, and it lit up in an array of colors.

Mimi reappeared on the ground with a puff of purple smoke.

"Long live the queen…in the Underwhere!" Mimi giggled, as she raised the crown to the sky. It shot out a bright beam of light, straight through the Shadow Queen's chest. The queen moaned.

"_You all will pay someday…you will pay…" _she screamed, as her body was sucked into the Void. She would be trapped there, and bound by the Light Prognosticus. As long as it existed, the Shadow Queen would never rise again. A pool of shadows appeared on the ground in the shape of a long haired woman.

She opened her crystal blue eyes. "Good morning, heroes." Rosalina smiled dutifully, as she bowed her head. Mario cheered and picked Peach off the ground. She kissed him on the cheek. The star princess's hair fell over her eye and she smiled.

"Today, darkness has been vanquished once more." She spoke softly.

Mimi sighed and fell to the ground. "Phew! I'm glad that's over!" Blumiere nodded.

"And so the world will return to peace as the sun raises over the horizon once again….so it is written." Blumiere spoke as he closed the Light Prognosticus. The shadows of the morning danced across their faces. Daisy wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I think it's time for me to go home. You too Peach and Mario. There's a lot that needs to be rebuilt." Daisy sighed.

"I think I can assist with that." Timpani spoke up as she took the book from Blumiere's hands. She whispered something inaudibly and a rainbow spread across the hills. The Pure Hearts lit up and scattered across all the scorched and destroyed dimensions.

"The Pure Hearts will rebuild the land and will replenish all the life that was lost." Timpani smiled.

"Just perfect." A voice spoke from the ground. Dimentia smirked. "You win this round heroes, but trust me, you won't get off so easy next time." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"She's getting away!" Daisy growled. Peach stopped Daisy. "I think she has learned her lesson Daisy. At least…that is all we can hope for…" the pink princess sighed. Daisy scoffed.

"She better not come back, or she'll get a taste of my fist!" she grinned. Dimentio crept off the ground and floated to the air. He adjusted his jester hat, and dusted off his gloves.

"What a fantastic show of magic! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way…." He began flying but Mimi yanked his arm.

"No way dummy! You're gonna deal with the wrath of Mimikins if you leave." She cracked her neck for emphasis and pulled a rubee out of her pocket.

"Of course, I was going to stay anyway for the after party, ahahaha." Dimentio laughed melodically. She huffed.

"That's what I thought!" she smiled as she squeezed Dimentio. "No more schemes okay Dimmy? That was scary." She sighed.

"Don't you worry, my dear. Smiles all around okay?" he whispered. Rosalina's ship Starlight landed near the group of heroes.

"This is farewell for now, everyone. Peach, Daisy, Mario? Shall you accompany me?" Rosalina asked. They all nodded their heads.

Rosalina walked over to Mimi. "Thank you." She bowed to Mimi who was clinging onto Dimentio.

Mimi smiled girlishly. "Anytime you silly princesses need saving, I'll be here!" she teased. Rosalina nodded and smiled as she boarded her ship.

"Farewell all!" the four climbed onto the ship and disappeared into the sky.

Blumiere and Timpani held onto each other tightly. She kissed him delicately.

"Light rules the darkness, my dear." She held him. He opened up a portal, and they stepped in. They waved to Mimi and Dimentio and with the sweep of Blumiere's cape, they were gone.

"I suppose that just leaves us two, like lone clouds in the sky." He smiled at Mimi.

"Oh just kiss me, you big dummy." She giggled, as she leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss the masked jester. He smiled and removed his mask, embracing her in their sweet kiss.

They held each other in the glorious morning sunshine. Their journey was long and full of twists and turns, but it was finally over. All dimensions were restored, and the world was filled with peace and love once again. Dimentio's sister was never seen again, and her promise was left unfulfilled. The Shadow Queen's screams could sometimes be heard in the depths of night, but her remains had been vanquished to another world. The Mushroom Princess returned to her humble castle, and she and her hero fought off another villain time and time again. The Sarasaland Princess kept her spunky composure and reigned over her land with a dainty but fierce fist. Lord Blumiere and his Lady lived in a quaint home on the countryside, forever protected by an array of hearts.

What about the two strange lovers you may ask? Well they went back to everything as if nothing had ever happened. She would pester him and he would playfully torture her day in and day out.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

Some may ask what's next? Others may say what if? For now, the story of the stolen crown must end, for its legend may live longer than the crown itself. So the curtain must close, and the lights must dim on the show that seemed to last a lifetime. May all lovers live in their perfect world.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What an amazing story I have written here. This was such a wonderful experience. My first story is complete, it nearly brings tears to my eyes. The art of writing brings joy to my heart, and I hope my story makes you all feel the same. I have a poll up in my profile to see what my next story should be about, so vote there to see what I should write next! I'm truly thankful for all the reviews and comments I got for my story and I hope you all will come back next time for my next story! It would mean the world to me! Thank you all for joining me on this fantastic experience! Love and peace! :)**

**~Princess DiMimi**


End file.
